


Jaune's Thirteen Ghosts

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY, Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: Arthur Died At the End of the Movie, F/M, Jaune is Psychic, Slightly Crazy Jaune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: After the events of the 2001 movie, THIR13EN GHOSTS, the thirteen of the Dark Zodiac had disappeared from our world after the Occulous Infernium was destroyed. What they didn't know is that they appeared in Remnant...





	1. Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this unique crossover! There are many more to come, so don't worry! Anyways, read and review, flame me about what you hate, and I'll work on it! Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Jaune Arc was always one for the supernatural, always claiming that he saw things that weren't there. He was often claimed to be seeking attention, like the Boy Who Cried Beowolf. In reality, though, he was psychic and saw into the spiritual world without any aid.

When he first got his Aura, they appeared. Thirteen gruesome spirits with tragic and horrifying backstories appeared before him, though no one else could see them.

He saw that, while they had their birth names, they went by totally different titles.

There was The Juggernaut, The Torso, The Hammer, The Jackal, The Pilgrimess, The Angry Princess, The Dire Mother, The Great Child, The First Born Son, The Torn Prince, The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, and The Broken Heart (1).

Each were gruesome in appearance, while most were very dangerous. They, however, never attacked anyone, unless they are provoked or someone threatens Jaune. The Grimm, however, were a different story.

Every since the spirits came, the Grimm had given the little city of Arcadia a wide birth, as many of their kind were brutally destroyed and mutilated by the ghosts if they tried to attack the city.

Everyone assumed it was Jaune's semblance, something so powerful that it made him forget he every used it in the first place. This, however, was false. Jaune's semblance was very passive.

He could see the aura of others, like the health of an enemy or ally in a video game.

~~  
Years had passed and the Thirteen, as he called them, became even stronger.

He claimed that they were his semblance, to sorta explain the strange happenings around him caused by the ghosts, and was accepted into Beacon when he was seventeen.

Look out, Beacon. The Dark Zodiac is coming.

~~~  
(1) The Broken Heart wasn't actually in the canon of the movie, but, for the sake of the story, he came to Remnant shortly after the movie when he died from blood loss after losing a foot - again, something that isn't canon - and appears with the others.


	2. Trains, Black Beauty, Crimson Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune, who hates Bullheads as much as the Thirteen, goes on a train. However, he happens to be on the same train as a certain black themed Faunus and her ex-partner.

Jaune, despising Bullheads just as much as the Thirteen of the Dark Zodiac, opted to take a train to get close to the massive school. He was currently watching as Jackal chased First Born Son, while Juggernaut and Hammer arm wrestled. While being similar in the sense that they were going to be used to open the Eye of Hell, the Thirteen were completely different in looks and habits.

~~The Jackal is a tall man with dark grey skin, yellow, rotted teeth, black eyes, long, black and tangled hair, and old, cracked nails. He wore a mangled straight jacket with his arms crooked at wrong angles. He wore grey slacks and a large metal cage around his head with the front bars snapped and bent outwards, exposing his face. He always laughed crazily, and was insanely fast. He used his long nails like claws, seriously harming his victims. He’s one of the more violent and ruthless of the Thirteen.

The First Born Son is a young boy, barely ten, who wore a light blue dress shirt and jeans, with brown leather boots. Around his head is a Native American styled headband - not that anyone on Remnant knew of them - with three small brown feathers sticking up at the back. He had short brown hair, which barely came over the headband. Through his forehead, from the back, is a steel tipped arrow, the tip being coated in his blood. Trailing from the wound is blood in twin trails. In his hand is a small tomahawk. He always asks in a giggly, echoey voice; “Wanna play?” He was the one of the most peaceful of the Thirteen.  
The Juggernaut was a tall man, well over seven feet, with a horribly disfigured face, dark grey skin, wearing a torn and tattered grey junkyard uniform. He had short black hair and grey eyes. His body was riddled with bullet holes as well as his uniform, and he never spoke, only grunted. He was immensely strong. He was very dangerous, along with the Hammer. 

The Hammer was a tall, muscular, shirtless African-American man with no hair, who had millions of nails and railroad spikes in his body, even through his once handsome face. He wore a pair of bloodied, brown slacks. His left arm ended in the stump of what used to be his hand, which was covered in bloodied bandages, his blacksmith’s hammer crudely attached. He was very strong, and very dangerous, up there with the Jackal and Juggernaut.

The Torso is simply that, a torso. It is the bloodied torso of a man with wrapped in cellophane, with it’s arms still attached, as well as the head that used to rest on it’s shoulders - covered in cellophane as well - was either on the ground or in his hands, constantly screaming. It’s extremely docile, but very terrifying.

The Pilgrimess is a woman with long, tangled dark brown hair, sunken blue eyes, and a black dress. Her hands and head were locked in a prisoner’s stock. Her face was scarred and bruised, along with a lot of her body underneath. He skin is wrinkled and sunken, as if she died of hunger and old age. She is unable to attack, but is able to scare well.

The Great Child is a large man in diapers with a vomit and food covered bib around his neck. He’s quite big, with a small tuft of hair on his head. In his hand is usually a bloodied fire axe. He has surprisingly immense strength. He is dangerous, but considerably less compared to the Jackal, Hammer and Juggernaut.

The Dire Mother is a stout woman of only three feet in height. She wears a floral patterned nightgown, her left eye being a milky white, and having shoulder length, tangled and matter brown hair. She is often seen feeding her son, Great Child. She’s not dangerous at all.

The Withered Lover is a beautiful older woman in a green hospital gown, holding an IV stand which is hooked to her right arm. Her short black hair falls to her cheekbones and goes upwards. Half of her face and body, however, is covered in horrible burns, as well as some of her hair. She smiles a bittersweet and sad smile, her eyes showing distant memories and love whenever she sees happy families. She is normally seen with her husband, Broken Heart. She is completely peaceful and the voice of reason in the group.

The Broken Heat is wearing a plaid dress shirt, which is torn and bloodied on the back. His curly black hair barely goes an inch off his head. His black slacks is torn at the feet, one of which is mangled and bloodied. He’s normally seen with his wife, Withered Lover. He is completely peaceful and a strategist.

The Bound Woman is a beautiful young woman, but she was slightly marred by how she died. Her neck is bent at a sharp angle with a tie wrapped tightly around her neck. Her body was bound in ropes. She is wearing her prom dress and twitches every once in a while. She is not dangerous, as she can’t attack.

The Torn Prince is a teen guy, with curly black hair, ashen grey skin, and is wearing a bloodied white shirt under a ripped and torn dark grey letterman jacket with a C over her heart. He has black jeans and dark sneakers. His entire right side is torn and burnt and mutilated. In his hands he has a baseball bat. He’s slightly dangerous than the Angry Princess.

The Angry Princess is a beautiful, completely nude, C-cup young woman, her grey skin contrasting against the millions of her self-mutilation scars. Her black hair is wet and sticking against her skin. One of her eyes is completely black, while the other is only partially. She carries a butcher knife with her at all times and is considered only a bit less of a threat than the Jackal.

~~While he watched the four ghosts mess around, he noticed that Withered Lover and Broken Heart conversed, holding each other’s hand as they smiled happily. He smiled too, knowing that they were once married, and now they can be together forever.

The peaceful moment ended, however, when he heard explosions a couple cars behind him. Looking around, he saw that there wasn’t anyone else heard. Either that or they were ignoring it.  
Being the hero at the heart and having a ‘saving people thing’ as his family called it, he stood and asked the Thirteen to follow.

~~When he came out to the source of the explosions, he saw that there was the destruction of Atlas robots all over the place, and two people locked in combat.  
One was a fair skinned teen girl with long black hair and a bow on her head, which Broken Heart told him that it was there most likely to only hide her Faunus features, as they were far too perfect. She wore what seemed like a female Sebastian Michaelis cosplay. In her hands were a large black blade, which looked like it could shift into a pistol or a sort of hook. A ribbon was attached to the end. Her other was obviously the sheathe, also black, which is sharpened to be used as a weapon as well. He golden eyes were fierce with determination to beat her foe and escape, but also had some sadness to it.

The other was a crimson - with black streaks in it - haired male with black bull horns coming from his head. One his face was a Grimm mask, obviously White Fang. He wore a black Kimono with crimson linings and a crimson embroidery of a rose on his back. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes. He wore black gloves, and in those gloved hands were, again, two objects. A sword with a crimson blade and black handle, and it’s sheath, which also counts as a shotgun, which was the same black as the handle of his sword.

Seeing Jaune, the male Faunus grinned at the female.  
“Well, Blake, if you like humans so much, you can watch one die” he said as he moved his shotgun-sheath towards Jaune and fired. A burst of fire came from it and hurtled towards the blond. Jaune simply stood there and, five seconds from it hitting him, he asked, “Juggernaut, protect me please?” in a polite voice. A solitary grunt is heard, though faint and slightly echoed, and the projectile exploded a foot in front of Jaune, the shadow of a very tall, thin man seen in the explosion.

The man in the White Fang grinned feral as the black haired beauty looked on in horror. They expected to see the charred remains of the young man. But, much to their surprise, Jaune was unscathed once the explosion receded.

Jaune was grinning. “Thank you, Juggernaut” he said. The tall ghost, that only he and the rest of the Thirteen could see, nodded as the Thirteen stood by to await orders. Well, more like requests, as Jaune never ordered any of them, only asked of them.

When the White Fang man gritted his teeth and prepared to attack fully, Jaune already launched his. “Jackal and Torso, scare and decimate” he said.

The Jackal grinned wider than usual before he and The Torso appeared briefly to the two other people, their forms flickering like messed up scroll calls. Jaune quickly grabbed the black haired beauty, briefly noticing the twitch of her bow, and pulled her back. He pulled out a pair of glasses, with strange markings on the sides and around the lenses, that allows others to see the Thirteen, and handed them to her.

“You’ll need these to understand what’s going on” he says with a slight grin as Withered Lover whispered into his ear that the White Fang man was most likely the girl’s old partner, and possibly her lover. This made Jaune add mentally to Jackal and Torso to only harm, not kill.

~~Blake was having a rotten day. It was supposed to be a normal heist, her last if what she feared was true, but she went along anyways.Adam and her had gotten onto the train and decimated all of the robotic guards, leading to their target, the boxes of Dust from the SDC that they were supposed to blow up. With her being a puma Faunus, she heard that there were people in the train with them, human and Faunus alike.

And so, when she asked about the passengers, she heard what she feared.

“What about them?” He asked, looking serious. At this, Blake attacked. Their swords and sheaths met in a stalemate. They were both as strong as the other. They tried to overpower the other. That is, until a blond teen about her age walked through to their open car.

She watched as Adam shot an overpowered fire Dust projectile at him, to asked for a juggernaut to protect him. A solitary grunt reached her ears, though she couldn’t see anything, before the projectile exploded, showing a shadow of a tall, thin man. She watched in horror, waiting to see the charred remains of the blond.

When the flames dissipated, the teen was unharmed. He then asked for a jackal and torso to… ‘scare and decimate’?

To her slight horror, she saw a flash of two gruesome figures step forwards from the blond’s side and towards Adam, looking as if it’s a lagging scroll call, before they disappeared.

The teen then pulled her back a couple feet, before handing her a pair of glasses with strange markings on it, stating she’ll need them to see what happens.

As she put them on - which is when Adam started screaming and slashing his sword around to get rid of whatever is around him - she watched in horror as a decapitated head wrapped in cellophane screamed up at Adam. The body - everything but the hips and legs, crawled to it and picked it up, holding it.

Behind him stood a tall man, in a ripped straight jacket and grey sweats, with a metal cage around his head, the bars in front snapped and bent outwards. He had long, tangled hair that whipped in a non-existent wind as he raised his arms, who’s hands ended in long, claw-like nails, before he slashed Adam’s back rapidly, alternating arms.

Adam screamed out as his back arched in pain, his cloak ripping. The man that can only be described as a demon cackled as he clawed the man’s back.

Blake was too shocked to speak. She was so shocked that she didn’t realize the creatures stopped until they disappeared.

~~Jaune saw the man’s Aura was low, and health down a little as well. He moved forwards and crouched in front of him, tilting his head. “What’s your name?” he asked the wounded man. His response was a bloody spit to the face. He quickly moved his head to the side while closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes to the girl, he asked if he was important to her, to which she hesitates but nods. He sighs and grabs some reinforced rope from his bag and tied him up.

“Maybe next time you’ll think before you attack” he said to the bound man.

The two living left standing left, while the Thirteen followed the blond.


	3. Visions and Red Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's psychic side comes out full force when he sees flashes of two women's past after touching their hand or shoulder, the skin of his hand touching the skin of their hand or shoulder. And, one of these women happen to be a certain red reaper.

Jaune and the young Faunus woman, who he had found out was named Blake Belladonna, had finally arrived at Beacon.

Jaune's first impression of the school was one word. Big. Standing in the shadow of the massive building, Jaune saw that that it was much larger than anything he had seen before. Larger than the towers of cars that resided in the junkyard that used to be The Juggernaut's home and resting place. Larger than The Torn Prince's old school. Larger than the machine that was the Ocularis Infernum, of which that the Thirteen were supposed to power.

Looking at it, Jaune saw that the Tower was so tall, that the metal rod, most likely a weather vane, on the top of it went past the clouds.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard an explosion. He jumped in shock, not at all expecting it. Even if he had seen so many gruesome thing that surprised him and disgusted him, he was still human, and so, got surprised. He didn't realize he had touched Blake's shoulder with his hand, one of his fingers and part of his palm touching her bare skin, until he felt the pain. His eyes squeezed shut in agony as he clenched his jaw so hard that his teeth almost shattered. His whole body tensed, like he was being electrocuted. Flashes of white appeared behind his eyelids, though only he could see them. He wouldn't cry out. He was too used to the pain to cry out. And then he saw them…

~~

Between the flashes of white were brief images, each of them seeming to be parts of the same scene. It started off with Blake as a young girl, smiling happily while she, her mother and father all played some Uno. Faint laughter can be heard from the picture. He could feel the absolute joy coming from the vision.

Then it went to Blake's father resting his head in his hands while sitting behind his desk while his wife and Blake's mother comforted him. Blake was standing behind the door, her eye peeking in through the crack in it while she overheard her father saying that it was 'getting worse. More men are dying… I think it's time for me to resign. For Blake's sake' There was confusion and sadness in the air.

After that, it was a slightly older Blake, standing in a protest, dressed in dirty clothes. She was in a volunteer protest with the White Fang. At least, what it used to be. There were the cries of protesters, and the calling of police for them to go back to their homes. That is, until guns started firing. The anger and strong will to change laws is quickly replaced by fear and panic.

Jaune could feel the immense pain that Blake did in the next vision. It was of Blake, clutching her ankle in an alley as she bled. She was in pain, her eyes showing fear and agony as she tried not to cry, her eyes welling with tears. That is, until a hand was thrusted in front of her face, as if wanting her to take it. Looking up, she and Jaune saw it was a young boy with long, messy crimson and black hair with black bull horns, his hair so long that it covers his eyes. The last thing Jaune sees before the visions end was Blake taking the young Adam Taurus' hand.

~~

Jaune gasped out when Blake walked to the source of the explosion, confusion on her face as she raised an eyebrow briefly at Jaune before facing two young women, one in red, the other in white.

He didn't even notice as he almost collapsed because of his shaking knees, his face beaded with sweat. It had been so long since he had a vision. His pills must've worn off. Quickly, he dug through his pockets, to find his pills. Only to stop in horror when he found that they were gone. They were so rare to find and so expensive to buy. He was going to have to deal with the visions, much to his displeasure.

He sighed as he steadied himself with the help of Hammer and Great Child, while Dire Mother, Withered Lover and Broken Heart tried to comfort their psychic, as they knew that the visions were painful and taxing on him. First Born Son tried to cheer him up by doing an impression of an Indian.

This made Jaune smile. While his real family was far away, halfway across the world from him, he had a family right here and now, no matter how strange and terrifying they were. And he would soon have yet another family in the form of his teammates and possibly other teams.

That thought made Jaune pale a bit. How would his friends, teammates and other teams react when they think that his semblance, his manifestation of the soul, is thirteen angry, grotesque and violent spirits?

~~

Ruby closed her eyes for only a second before the sun was blocked out by a shadow. Confused, she opened her eyes to see a blond young man. And, behind him - though she couldn't be sure, as the sun was hutting his back like an eclipse - were flickers of humanoid beings that faded in and out of existance. She was snapped from her confusion when she saw his hand in front of her, him offering it so she can get up.

~~

She took it with a smile, thanking him a bit. Then and there Jaune was glad to have at least his fingerless gloves on, as the second his fingers made contact with her hand, he had another vision, though briefer than Blakes, and less painful. Still though, he tensed as white flashed behind his eyes with still images, slightly broken audio and strong emotions behind them.

~~

He saw a young Ruby and another girl with blonde hair, playing with a small puppy that they neared Zwei. The sometimes infused him with what little aura they had and fed him Dust infused kibble. He felt immense happiness from this as her parents and what he assumed was an uncle watched on in amusment. He wanted, with all his heart, for this young girl to have a good life, free of pain. But, something must've driven her to become a Huntress

Next, he saw Ruby crying her heart out as her uncle stood in the door, bloodied and bruised, tired and out of Aura. Her father and her sister were yelling at the man, causing Ruby to cry louder. The pain and sorrow was too much and Ruby ran away.

After that, Yang, the blonde that Jaune saw earlier took a slightly older Ruby, setting her in a wagon with snacks, before taking them in the forest in search of something. There, all it became was emotion and sound. From the sound of Yang humming, to the trees and leaves moving in the wind. Ruby's confusion and Yang's determination. Then, it became fear for Yang, as she heard familiar growls that everyone fears. Ruby stayed confused and asleep, the sound of growls and the pounding of large paws against ground, before a metallic slicing against flesh and bone, before a rough male's voice spoke, asking if Yang and Ruby were okay.

~~

Jaune forced himself to pull his hand away from hers after she stood, face pale once again. He panted a bit, though he didn't show it. "I'm Jaune Arc. Short and sweet, rolls off the tongue. Not sure if ladies love it, or will love it, but I have hope" he said with a smile. Ruby then introduced herself to him, though he already knew her name and who she was.

As he and Ruby walked to the auditorium, of which the Thirteen had gone to look for after he helped Ruby up, he thought to himself that this would be a painful four years for him, unless he could find a supplier for his meds.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed! Read and review, flame the story (ONLY ABOUT WHAT YOU DON"T LIKE) and wait for more! Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)


End file.
